Auggie and Josh
"Auggie and Josh" is the avuncular relationship pairing between Auggie Matthews and Josh Matthews in Girl Meets World. History ''Girl Meets World Season 1 Girl Meets Home for the Holidays Auggie is especially excited by the upcoming holiday season, as for the first time, the Philadelphia side of the Matthews family is traveling to New York City, to spend Christmas at his house. Upon their arrival, he is happy to see his grandparents Alan and Amy Matthews, yet he saves his most enthusiastic welcome for their son, his Uncle Josh, who immediately lifts an overjoyed Auggie up on his shoulders. A little later, Josh has convinced Auggie that decorating a sleeping Alan with some extra tree lights and ornaments would be a fun holiday prank. While they do so, Auggie asks Josh what the difference is of having a younger father and an older one. When Josh answers that younger fathers don't fall asleep during a party, Auggie merely jerks his thumb over his shoulder to where his father, Cory, is yipping in his sleep. Soon dinner is called by Auggie's mother, Topanga, but before Auggie reaches the table, his grandfather manages to hang an ornament on his back. To his mother's utter amazement, the entire feast is consumed within five minutes, and Auggie and Josh share a chuckle between them. Throughout the day, Auggie's sister, Riley, and her best friend, Maya, had been pestering the visiting old childhood friend of their parents, "Uncle" Shawn Hunter, and he finally rises from the table, heading for the door. Halfway, he calls for Riley to follow. As Auggie and Josh are helping clean up, Riley and Shawn return, and his sister demands that their father and his best friend go to her room, which the pair reluctantly comply. Some time later, Auggie, once again riding on Josh's shoulders, enters his sister's room to deliver a message from his mother to the others, that they are about to open presents. Josh takes the opportunity to improvise a mocking theme song for Cory and Shawn, and Auggie comments that he would never watch such a show. After Josh helps Auggie with some final touches on the tree, Shawn makes the sudden offer to take Auggie and his sister on his next assignment, in upstate New York. Auggie is eager at the chance to finally spend some time with Uncle Shawn, but Riley adds the condition that Maya is to come as well, which Shawn approves. Maya on her own initiative, then invites Josh, who also agrees to come by stating, "Cool." Girl Meets Game Night ''To be added. Girl Meets First Date To be added. Similarities and differences Similarities *They are both the youngest child of their family. *They both have an older sister. *They are both male. *They both have brown hair. Differences *Unlike Josh, Auggie has no brothers. Quotes Trivia *Auggie loves riding on Joshua's shoulders. *Auggie is the only one who calls Josh "Joshie." *Unlike Riley, Auggie does not call Josh, "uncle." Gallery References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Auggie Matthews Category:Males Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:The Matthews Family Category:Matthews Category:Relationships Category:Kids